Forever and For Always
by Icy Wings
Summary: Two months after the world reunited, the gang goes through some belongings in Hiemdall. Unknown to them, they learn of a story that was forgotten. (I highly recommend you beat the entire game before reading this) YuanMartel (It'll get PG13 later)
1. Default Chapter

Forever and For Always

By

Icy Wings

Summary: Two months after the world reunited, the gang goes through some belongings in Hiemdall. Unknown to them, they learn of a story that was forgotten. (I highly recommend you beat the entire game before reading this) YuanMartel

IW: HI!!!!

Strawberry: Icy, why are you so happy?

IW: Why are you here? YOU'RE THE ACTION AND ADVENTURE MUSE!

Strawberry: Maybe because Mocha is using me as a shield?

IW: looks behind Strawberry and sees Mocha Come on. I won't hurt you. Just help me out! You're my muse!

Mocha: Fine!

IW: THEN DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Mocha: Fine, IW doesn't own TOS, only the plot.

IW: OKAY! HERE WE GO!

* * *

"Lloyd, let's go!" a voice cried,

"Yea, yea, yea, I know we're supposed to help the elves." another voice grumbled.

Two teens ran out of an Inn, in Triet. One was a female, who had long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She had wings and had a Cruxis Crystal. The other was a male, had brown eyes, and short brown hair. They were known as Lloyd Irving, the 'hero', and Colette Brunel, 'the Chosen of Sylvarant'. As of right now they were going to meet Raine and Genis Sage, Presea Combatir, Sheena Fujibiyashi, Zelos Wilder, and Regal Bryant.

"Come on, let's go! Our job is to help them!" Colette cried as she got on a rheiard.

"Fine then, I'm going." Lloyd replied getting on his.

They quickly flew to Hiemdall, where they were greeted by Genis.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I overslept?" Lloyd tried as an excuse.

Genis rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" Colette said ethusiacally.

Lloyd, Genis, and Colette went to the Inn.

"Lloyd!" Two voices were heard.

Out came a female and a male who were none other than Zelos and Sheena.

"Man what took you so long? We found some interesting things and Raine is going ruin-mode again." Zelos cried.

Sheena rolled her eyes, "Come on. Regal and the others are waiting."

They all agreed and went to the Elder's house, where Sheena said that they were meeting there.

"Hello. Here they are. And I hope the half-elf woman can contain herself." The Elder mumbled after telling them that the other three were somewhere else, after giving them a large box with belongings in them.

After leaving the Elder's home, they went to another section of the village, more specifically, the land closest to the river.

"Presea! Raine! Regal!" Lloyd called out.

"Lloyd, put the materials in the center! I want to see it!" Raine said her eyes were lit up. Zelos was right; she was indeed in 'ruin mode'.

Lloyd quickly put the box down before Raine became crazy. The second Lloyd put the box down, Raine rummaged through the box, making everyone else step back. But Raine soon stopped; in her hands was a diary.

"What is it, Raine?" Presea asked.

"This diary, it has ancient eleven words on it." Raine said.

"Read it, perhaps it is of ancient times!" Colette expected.

Raine nodded, and began to read the diary's secrets.

* * *

There! Now isn't that good? And it's only the first chapter! I hope you like it! This is my first time at a TOS fan fiction, well actually, the only one I ever submitted. I have another one I'm worried about. Anyway! Review please!


	2. Chapter Two

Forever and For Always

Chapter Two

IW: Hi! Hit it, Mocha!

Mocha: IW doesn't own TOS! Be gone! We are off to respond to the reviews!

Catherine: Hey thanks! Sorry I didn't so well with the characters. I don't really do well with some of them. CoughRegalGenisPreseacough. But thanks for reviewing! I'm so worried at times about this stuff because usually...I don't get many reviews. But anyways! I hope you like this chappy and you'll finally learn what's in the diary!

Umbre: Thanks! Here's the next chappy!

IW: NOW STORY!

Strawberry: HELP ME!

IW: By the way, this chapter I wrote in a notebook. And I lost a page, so bear with me because I'm writing from what I remember.

* * *

"Mother gave me this diary. I'm so happy. Mithos is learning how to be a summoner and how to be a swordsman. I met his mentor, Kratos Aurion, a human; he seems like a nice guy. I just hope Mithos will be okay. The war is frightening. People are calling it the ancient war. It's been going on for about four years. Though, Yuan has been acting odd lately. I hope he is okay too. He's been very quiet when I'm around. I hope both of them are okay...I think I should write like a human, it will be easier. For me to write." Raine drifted off at the end of the entry.

"The diary...It can't be...can it?" Presea whispered.

"It is...but, how can it be in good condition?" Sheena replied.

"This diary, it must have been protected by something, and it belonged to Martel Yggdrasil." Regal murmured.

"Professor, may I read the next entry?" Colette asked.

Raine agreed, and everyone turned to Colette who began to read.

"Yuan hasn't been acting himself at all. Although I hope he isn't going to do anything dangerous. Mithos, I'm worried about most. He's been quiet, I suppose he's afraid. But he is always glaring at Yuan whenever he comes near me. I hope it's nothing serious. I'll go ask Yuan what is going on. He may know what is going on." Colette paused and turned the page,

"Oh dear, I can't believe I...I...I did that! I was looking for Yuan and when I turned around, he was face to face with me.

I stepped back, saying, 'I was looking for you. Do you want to talk?'

Yuan nodded, and I smiled.

'Yuan, is there something wrong?' I asked, seeing Yuan's eyes.

His eyes were, well, full of insecurity.

'No, nothing is wrong.' He murmured.

'Okay then.' I said as I motioned to sit down on a bench near the river.

'Martel...can you meet me here at midnight?' Yuan asked.

'Why? Is there something wrong?' I asked.

'No, nothing is wrong. I just want to see the stars with you.' he replied.

'Okay then.' I answered, with a smile.

Yuan smiled. There was silence between us. There we were, face to face. Just sitting there. I don't know, but all of a sudden, I had a sudden urge to kiss him! I hope nothing is wrong with me, but I looked deeply in his eyes, and I...KISSED HIM! Oh my, I'm so embarrassed! At first Yuan was shocked, but then he kissed me back. We soon pulled apart, my face, so red.

'Ummm, I think I should go. I'll see you at midnight!' I cried after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran home. Oh no! It's almost midnight!" Colette said, "That was the end of the entry."

"Wow..." Sheena said.

Presea made a loud, dazed, sigh. Everyone turned to her.

"Presea?" Genis asked.

"It's so romantic!" Presea squealed.

Everyone twitched at Presea's new attitude. It was very odd to hear Presea squeal. Quiet Presea....yea it was rare to hear her squeal.

"Whose turn is it?" Colette asked.

"I'll read!" Lloyd yelled grabbing the diary.

"Oh great, here we go." Genis muttered knowing Lloyd's short attention span.

"Oh, Yuan was so kind but so quiet. I'm worried. I hope he isn't doing anything dangerous. Mithos thinks he's untrustworthy. But I don't understand why Mithos thinks so. I just hope they'll get along. It was a lovely night. We found so many constellations. But I learned an interesting discovery! Yuan is very romantic! I'm very surprised! But he told me something, I'm confused about. I want to follow his wishes, but I want to be with them.

'Martel...' Yuan said to me.

'Yes, Yuan? Is there something wrong?' I asked, turning away from the constellations.

'I'm going to leave soon, you know that right?' Yuan said to me.

I sighed, I forgot. Yuan was to go on a journey with Kratos and Mithos, to stop the war. I wanted to go, but my parents have forbid me to go.

'I know I wish I could go.' I confessed.

'Yes, Martel, please don't go though. I want you to be safe.' Yuan explained.

'But...' I wanted to protest, but I could not.

'I love you, but...I'm sorry.' Yuan said, giving me a short kiss and left.

I sighed, what am I to do?

What am I to do? What am I going to decide? I want to go on the journey, but I can't take this waiting! I hate this war. I hate the fact that people are suffering. Why won't they understand? I want to go! I want to be with them. I don't know what to choose." Lloyd said, after many parts where he made his voice boring or loud.

"MY TURN!" Genis yelled, taking the book.

"I decided what I should do. I will go with them, but secretly. I'll dress as a boy, my best friend; Alice has a brother who will lend me some clothing. I'll be with them, only I'll be in disguise. I just hope Yuan, Kratos, and especially Mithos don't realize who I am. Mithos is such a blabber mouth, Kratos I don't know if I should tell him, and Yuan will send me home! There's Alice! I better go; I think my fake name will be...Tek? I'll ask Alice what I should have. Bye!" Genis said and stopped.

"Well that was interesting. I didn't know Martel would bad talk Mithos at times." Regal said.

"I'll read!" Sheena volunteered, taking the book.

"Okay!" Colette said.

And Sheena began the tales of Martel's journey in disguise.

* * *

I know that was kind of crappy, but I wanted to get the second chappy out. Anyone have an idea for this fan fiction? SEND THEM IN! I need some help!! (Mocha's been busy on my Sheelos fan fiction). I'll see you soon! Bye!


End file.
